


Unidentified Flying Loki

by Captainfandom



Series: Heroverse [1]
Category: Avengers, metavengers - Fandom
Genre: Crackship turned cruiseline, F/M, Sue has become a great character like huzzah, This is awkward, and Loki actually getting treated nicely, heroverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainfandom/pseuds/Captainfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki had been given a chance to be a hero? A trip through the void and a crash into the ground gives Loki an opportunity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unidentified Flying Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Text based RP with my beloved Lokatt. Only edited up by me (())= out of character commentary :3  
> Loki: This is speaking  
> Loki this is an action or description  
> Enjoy.

**Sue**  we can survey the area  _before_  we charge in

**Sue**  orrrrrrrrrrrr we can charge in at night!

**Sue**  surprise them!

**Jacques** : Non.

**Loki**  something is changing in the darkness

**DumDum** : I vote we blow something up

**Loki**  is slipping in and out of consciousness

**Montgomery** : Captain, can we just survey the area tonight-

**Loki**  what is that-

**Loki**  light? what is-

**Loki**  hits the atmosphere

**Sue** : I guess.

**Loki**  oshithothotHOTHOT

**Loki**   _is on fire_

**Loki**  screams

**Sue** : Maybe we can find something good to bring back for the wounds huh.

**Sue**  hears screaming

**Loki**  falling faster and faster as he tries to drag up enough magic to dampen the flames

**Loki**  he looks like a shooting star from below

**Montgomery** : What is it?

**Loki**  getting bigger and closer and bigger and closer

**Sue**  points to the sky

**Loki**  making a high whistling sound as he hits the last mile of atmosphere

**DumDum** : Shit.

**Jacques**  has started running in the other direction

**DumDum** : Oh you goddamn French pussy

**Loki**  a not-missile shape can be made out just a few hundred feet before impact-

**Loki**  hits  **ka BOOM**

**Loki**  but there's no big fiery explosion

**Loki**  just a rustle of a shockwave through the trees

**Montgomery**  -

**Loki**  the ground in the immediate area shakes for a moment then stills

**Loki**  blacks out on impact

**Sue**  plants her feet on the ground as it shakes-

**Sue**  -

**Sue** : What-

**Montgomery** : I would advise turning back, Captain

**Montgomery** : Hydra must be experimenting with new weaponry

**DumDum** : That wasn't a fucking weapon.

**DumDum** : There wasn an explosion

**DumDum**  makes an explosion gesture with his hands

**Sue**  blocks out the bickering that follows

**Sue**  ...

**Loki**  made a small crater, not the one his size should have made- managed to slow himself a bit as he fell

**DumDum** : UFO MONTY

**Montgomery** : Rubbish

**Montgomery** : Honestly

**Sue** : Shut it-

**Sue** : Both of you.

**Sue** : Monty I want you to go find Jaq.

**Sue** : Give him the talk...

**Sue** :  _Again_

**Montgomery**  huffs

**Montgomery**  his ranking is technically higher than hers-

**Montgomery**  sigh

**Montgomery** : Next time I want to do the fun part.

**Montgomery**  sulks off towards base

**DumDum**  chuckles

**DumDum** : So we get to play hide and seek with an alien?

**Loki**  still unconscious, smoking as the fire finally dies out, nosebleed and blood trickling from his mouth- is on his side

**Sue** : DumDum, if you want to pretend its War of the Worlds, be my guest.

**Sue** : There's something off about all this-

**Sue** : And I want to figure it out.

**Sue**  smiles and tilts her head towards the crash site

**DumDum**  follows her lead

**Sue**  surveys the area-

**Sue**  whatever fell made quite the ripple

**Sue**  sniffs

**Sue** : D'you smell something?

**DumDum**  sniffs

**DumDum** : No.

**DumDum** : Supersoldier, Cap

**Loki**  's breathing is raspy and bubbly

**Sue**  continues sniffing

**Sue** : The thing is maybe-

**Sue**  sniffs

**Sue** : A little under a mile away.

**DumDum**  sniffs-

**DumDum** : Yup there it is.

**DumDum** : Good nose, kid.

**Sue**  rolls her eyes and continues towards the smell

**Sue**  strains her ears and eyes-

**Sue**  breathing?

**Sue** : It's a lifeform-

**Sue**  picks up her pace

**Loki**  half of his hair burned off

**Sue**  is lightly jogging now

**Sue**  -

**Sue**  there's a dip in the landscape

**Sue**  slides down it shield out

**Sue**  -

**Sue** : DumDum keep gaurd.

**Sue**  hovers over the body

**Sue** : It's hurt pretty bad.

**DumDum** : It smells pretty bad too.

**Sue** : Shush now.

**Loki**  's armor is scratched and his face is burnt and he twitches

**Loki**  there are voices

**Sue**  kneels over the body to check for a pulse

**Sue**  he's in some kinda costume and he's burned badly-

**Loki**  's eyes fly open at the contact

**Loki**  GASP-GURGLES

**Sue**  withdraws her hand quickly

**Loki**  does his very best to roll away and swat the hand off

**Sue** : Sorry-

**Sue** : Hey!

**Loki**  manages to lift his hand and flail a bit and doesn't quite make it over his shoulder

**Sue** : Hey wait on

**Sue** : -

**Sue** : Stay still you are  _hurt_

**Loki**  gasping and burbling

**Sue**  huffs

**Loki**  blood trickles out of his mouth

**Sue**  starts opening the pockets of her belt

**Loki**  is mumbling something sounds like

**Loki** : mglidgard? whf-

**Sue**  pulling out the few first aid supplies she has

**Sue** : DumDum!

**Sue**  calls over her shoulder

**Sue** : Round up the boys-

**Sue** : Get me some medical supplies.

**DumDum** : Roger,Rogers

**Loki**  is looking around with wide, glazed eyes

**Sue** : I don't have a lot but I think I can patch you up a little.

**Sue**  mostly to herself

**Loki**  's gaze is starting to sharpen, mind kicking into gear

**Loki**  through the pain, with the aid of magic

**Sue**  scoots closer to him

**Loki**  looks up at her critically

**Sue**  looks right back at him

**Sue**  with a sass me I dare you face

**Sue**  starts patting at his face

**Sue**  just has plain water on her

**Sue**  so she's just cleaning him off

**Loki**  winces with each pat

**Loki**  shakily raises a hand to push at hers

**Loki**  misses a few times before he gets contact

**Sue**  frowns

**Sue** : What's wrong?

**Sue**  concerned face

**Loki** : tthhat hurtsh

**Loki**  winces

**Loki**  turns his head slowly

**Loki**  pushes a tooth out of his mouth with his tongue onto the ground

**Sue** : I'm sorry but I need to clean you up before I can help.

**Sue**  sets the cloth down on her shield

**Sue** : You do want help right?

**Loki**  ...

**Loki**  not really, no

**Loki**  but the fate of the Norns doesn't seem to want to let him die

**Sue**  -

**Sue**  tilts her head

**Sue**  maybe he's scared?

**Sue**  he did just fall- or something

**Sue** : Tell me your name?

**Sue**  prompts him softly

**Loki**  heh

**Loki** : Lloki.

**Sue**  hm

**Sue** : Loki?

**Sue** : That's a new one.

**Loki**  turns his head back to look at her and pulls bleeding lips into a grin

**Loki** : ollld one.

**Loki**  heh

**Sue**  smiles awkwardly

**Sue**  he looks like he's in a great deal of pain

**Sue** : Well it's new to me.

**Loki**  can feel the magic again

**Loki**  starts directing it to patch up internal injuries

**Loki**  heh

**Loki** : mortal.

**Loki**  heh heh

**Loki**  Thor got banished here

**Loki**  the Norns threw me here too

**Loki**  heh heh heh

**Sue**  huffs

**Loki**  's broken laughter has a distinct sound of not-good-lungs to it

**Sue**  puts her hand on his chest

**Sue**  softly

**Sue** : Loki.

**Sue** : I'm going to keep washing you off, okay?

**Loki**  sigh-gurgles

**Loki** : fffine.

**Sue**  smiles

**Sue** : You'll thank me later.

**Loki**  concentrates on clearing his lungs and shifting his ribs back into place

**Loki**  closes his eyes and ignores her

**Sue** : When you don't have an infection that hurts like the dickens

**Sue**  pats his face clean

**Sue**  taking extra care around his nose

**Sue**  (it was bleeding still )

**Sue**  runs the cloth up to his hair-

**Sue**  it seemed in worse shape a few minutes ago...

**Sue**  huh

**Sue**  lays the wet cloth on his forehead

**Loki**  gets his innards all in their right places and his kidney sealed up

**Loki**  shifts his attention to his missing teeth, his abrasions and burns, his broken fingers and toes

**Loki**  is getting tired so it goes a bit slower

**Sue**  -

**Sue** : You-

**Loki**  but the occasional gold flicker goes over his skin, burns shrinking

**Sue** : Are you actually healing yourself?

**Sue**  watches in awe

**Sue**  (has leaned closer to watch)

**Sue**  feels a little dumb offering him help now...

**Sue**  but holy shit.

**Sue**  DumDum was right

**Loki**  opens his eyes at her question

**Loki**  his lips are sealing up

**Loki** : My name is Loki, midgardian.

**Loki** : And I am the first of my name.

**Loki**  in a 'what a dumb question' sort of tone

**Sue**   _rude_

**Sue** : Well  _sorry_ , spaceman.

**Sue**  snatches her cloth back

**Sue**  starts wringing it out so she can store it again

**Loki**  lays there and lets his hair grow back in, his skin smooth over

**Loki** : You have my name.

**Loki** : What is yours?

**Sue** : They call me Captain America.

**Sue** : First of my name~

**Sue**  smiles at her joke

**Loki**  doesn't get the joke- America wasn't a thing last time he was here

**Loki** : In what area are we, Captain of America?

**Sue**  -

**Sue**  snorts

**Loki**  confused sort of look

**Loki**  why is she laughing at him

**Loki**  is still a little bit groggy, here

**Sue** : Sorry I was being a smartass.

**Sue** : Captain America is more of a title.

**Sue** : We're outside of Denmark.

**Loki**  what-

**Loki** : Belgium?

**Sue** : Yeah in Europe?

**Loki**  frowny confused eyebrows

**Loki** : Your-ope?

**Sue**  -

**Sue**  oh

**Sue** : I can show you a map later...

**Sue** : For now just know that you are safe here.

**Sue**  smiles

**Loki**  eyes narrow a bit

**Loki** : why do you offer me safe haven?

**Sue** : I

**Sue**  frowns

**Sue** : I'm Captain America, it's kinda my thing

**Loki**  hrmmmm

**Loki** : bread and salt, then.

**Loki** : I see no hearth, but that will still claim me guestright.

**Sue** : Riiiight.

**Sue**  he talks very weird.

**Sue**  which is rude so she keeps it to herself

**Sue**  stands up

**Sue**  sweeps off her skirt

**Sue**  (she isn't in a very revealing costume compared to the damn USO one)

**Sue**  (but she isn't dressed for battle either )

**Sue**  puts her shield on her back

**Sue**  offers him a hand

**Loki**  considers the hand

**Loki**  takes it guardedly

**Loki**  gets to his feet slowly and wobbly

**Sue**  stands ready to catch him if he he gets off balance

**Sue**  curious smile on her face as she does

**Sue** : You up for a bit of a walk?

**Loki**  finishes standing and leans back with a wince, cracking his back

**Loki** : where are we going?

**Sue** : We're going to meet my men then from there set up camp for the night-

**Sue** : We're a bit of a walk from base.

**Sue**  plus she's uncertain she can even take him in there

**Sue**  hmm

**Sue** : Well we could make it by sunrise-

**Sue** : Though it would be difficult in your shape.

**Loki**  hf

**Loki** : I can keep up.

**Loki**  vaguely haughty tone

**Sue**  tilts her head

**Sue**  silently examining his condition

**Sue** : Well if you think you can I'm not going to stop you.

**Sue**  starts climbing out of the crater

**Loki**  follows her out of the crater, picking footholds carefully

**Sue**  hikes her leg up over the edge

**Sue**  (shorts under her skirt thank goodness )

**Sue**  very unladylike but no one is around to call her out but the alien

**Loki**  doesn't call her on it

**Loki**  doesn't really care

**Loki**  climbs out carefully

**Loki**  stands on the edge and looks around at the surrounding forest

**Sue**  checks her compas

**Sue**  captain voice

**Sue** : Alright looks like we're heading north

**Sue** : There may be Nazis creeping in the woods

**Sue** : So keep your guard up and stick close to me.

**Loki**  steps to flank her

**Loki** : What are Nazis?

**Sue** : Bullies looking to commit a mass genocide.

**Sue** : They're teaming up with HYDRA

**Sue** : At least in this area.

**Loki**  sighs

**Sue** : We don't have as much intel as we ought to

**Loki** : and what is HYDRA.

**Sue** : Fuck if I know.

**Sue** : They're a big mess of men shooting at everything with weapons we don't understand

**Loki**  hm

**Loki** : This is a battleground, then.

**Sue**  stops

**Sue**  looks at him

**Sue** : This whole world is at war...

**Sue** : Calling it a battleground seems too small.

**Sue**  wrings her hands together in frustration

**Sue**  it's directed at herself and not at him

**Loki**  hm

**Loki** : You kill each other, though you are the same race.

**Loki**  interesting.

**Sue**  gives him a peculiar look

**Sue** : ...

**Sue**  decides not to comment and walks on

**Sue**  he's got a point...

**Sue** : ...

**Sue** : I-

**Sue** : I'm not killing all willy-nilly

**Loki**  is keeping an eye and an ear on the forest around them, dagger ready up his sleeve

**Loki** : oh?

**Sue** : I wouldn't kill at all if I had the choice-

**Sue** : But there are people out there who need help .

**Sue** : And I  _can_  help

**Sue**  half smile at the realization

**Sue**  she's still new to getting to help on the field

**Loki**  doesn't really comment on it

**Loki**  doesn't get this war, but is from a warrior society, so it's not that unusual

**Sue**  's decided to advise Loki to keep his powers secret once they get to the base so he doesn't end up a lab rat)

**Sue**  they rendezvous maybe after 45 minutes

**Jacques**  they spot her first

**Montgomery**  always pleased to see their captain alive and unharmed

**DumDum** : Captain!

**Sue**  brings a finger to her lips to remind him to be quiet

**Sue**  though it is almost too dark to see it

**Montgomery**  looks over at her guest

**Montgomery**  hmmm

**Jacques** :  _Is that the thing that feel from the sky?_

**Jacques** : *yo that's in french but lucky loki has all-speak

**Jacques**  is curious as to how it's moving after such a fall

**Loki**  speaks back to him in all-speak

**Loki** : Yes, that would be me. You are?

**Loki**  jacques likely hears it in french

**DumDum**  looks at Sue

**Loki**  everybody else would here their most proficient language

**DumDum** : Look it's a Martian translator.

**Loki**  can shut it down so some people can't understand him, but at the moment it's convenient

**Jacques**  looks surprised he understood him

**Jacques** : Jacques.

**Loki**  inclines his head

**Loki** : I am Loki.

**Loki**  glances over at DumDum

**Loki** : What is a 'Martian'?

**Loki**  still looks pretty damn tired and superficially scuffed up, but he's a bit interested- he might as well be

**DumDum** : Someone from the planet Mars.

**Montgomery** : Loki?

**DumDum**  dirty look at Monty rude

**Montgomery** : As in the mythological god?

**Sue**   _god?_

**DumDum**  looks back at Loki with increased interest

**Loki**  smiles

**Loki** : Yes~

**Loki** : They still tell tales about me?

**Sue**   _what_

**Sue**  tilting her head and staring at him

**Montgomery** : I-

**Montgomery**  looks at Sue

**Montgomery** : You're in a good deal of 'tales'

**Jacques** :  _The God of Mischief and Lies_

**Jacques**  impressed whistle

**Loki**  smiles wider, actually pleased

**Loki** : Loki Silvertongue Liesmith Skywalker at your service~

**Loki**  a sort of courtly bow to Jacques

**DumDum** : Well I'll be a monkey's uncle

**DumDum** : You just draw men in from everywhere Captain~

**Sue**  dirty look

**DumDum**  throws his hands up to remind her it was a joke

**Montgomery** : Asgard right?

**Loki**  nods

**Loki** : That is correct.

**Montgomery**  is absolutely fascinated

**Loki** : The Bifrost encountered some- problems-

**Sue**  Captain voice

**Sue** : Boys, we can talk as we walk.

**Sue**  starts leading them towards the base

**Montgomery** : Bifrost?

**Montgomery**  has started walking alongside Loki

**Montgomery**  DumDum and Jacques fall behind them

**Loki**  still walks rather carefully

**Loki** : The 'rainbow bridge', I believe it was called. The bridge Between Realms?

**Loki** : It exploded while I was on it.

**Loki**  wince face

**Montgomery** : My word.

**DumDum** : And from there you fell to here?

**Loki**  further wince face

**Loki** : yes. it was rather a long fall.

**Loki** : I find I do not enjoy Space much.

**Loki**  it's cold and empty and dark

**Loki** : So I hear there is a war on?

**DumDum** : The second great war.

**DumDum** : Caused by the god damned Germans  _again_

**Loki**  tilts head

**Loki** : I am uninformed on your factions.

**Jacques** :  _I find it ironic you fell into near one of the most prolific Allies squads and you know nothing of us or the war_

**Jacques** :  _General Phillips will love you_

**Jacques**  chuckles

**Montgomery** : We'll get you a good map.

**DumDum** : And a gun or two

**Loki** : A 'gun'?

**Jacques** :  _Oh Christ_

**DumDum** : Great! I can teach you how to shoot one!

**Montgomery** : Doogan, I believe we should educate Loki on Earth's finer things... Like Brit Lit

**Jacques** :  _I would tune them out unless you want to wait for Captain Rogers to say something_

**Jacques**  suggests to Loki in a lighthearted tone

**Loki** : It is entertaining. I have not heard voices in some time.

**Loki** : 'Earth'?

**Sue**  looks back at him at this question

**Sue**  -

**Sue** : It's the planet you're on...

**Sue**  he sounds completely lost

**Loki**  oh!

**Loki** : You've named yourselves that, then.

**Loki**  hm

**Loki** : I like Midgard better.

**DumDum** : Mid-gard

**DumDum**  says it with distaste

**Montgomery** : Have you read Dickens, Loki?

**Jacques** :  _He just got here_

**Sue** : Lt.

**Sue**  warningly

**Sue** : Stop badgering the man.

**Sue** : He's still not in his best shape.

**Loki**  throws her a wink

**Loki** : Why, would you prefer another?

**Sue**  shakes her head but smiles

**DumDum** : Mark Twain.

**Montgomery** : Doogan

**Jacques** :  _Christ almighty, you two bicker more than a married couple_

**Loki**  laughs at Jacques' comment

**Jacques** :  _You're meeting the Allies' finest squad, I bet you couldn't tell that._

**Sue** : We're close men, just a little longer.

**Montgomery**  is still bickering with DumDum over U.K vs U.S cultures

**Loki** : Oh, shieldbretheren ever have their odd relationships.

**Loki** : We are headed to a base-camp?

**Sue** : Yes, sir.

**Sue** : ...

**Sue** : I suggest for the time being we keep your heritage under wraps...

**Sue**  hates having to say that-

**Sue**  but the army likes poking at new, powerful things...

**Loki**  nods

**Loki** : I am amenable. What is the story, then?

**Loki**  knows the value of keeping your talents hidden

**DumDum** : Well you got a limey accent-

**Montgomery**  glaresssssssssss

**DumDum** : Well he  _does_

**Montgomery** : We can say he came from the bloody countryside.

**Loki**  looks them all over

**Loki** : My dress will cause intrigue.

**Jacques** :  _Perhaps we should get him civilian clothes?_

**DumDum** : He's walking in with Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

**DumDum** : He's golden

**DumDum** : Because America's golden girl backs him-

**Sue**  WAIT

**Sue**  -

**Sue**  stops walking

**Sue** : I never-

**Loki**  ?

**Loki**  thinks he might have just enough magic left to

**Loki**  waves his hands

**Loki**  shimmers and then appears to be wearing really basic trousers and top and boots, in the same style as the military gear the others are wearing

**DumDum**  starts clapping his hands

**Loki**  blinks at him

**Loki**  grins

**Sue** : Excellent!

**Sue**  looks relieved

**Sue**  was hesitant to claim complete responsibility for a stranger's integrity...

**Montgomery** : Ah! land-ho!

**Jacques**  jogs ahead of Sue

**Jacques** :  _I'll brace the others, Madame_

**Loki**  feels a bit hesitant

**Loki**  hides it under a veneer of self-assurance

**Sue**  falls back to walk alongside Loki

**Sue**  they're flanking him with DumDum behind

**Loki**  that's- rather comforting, actually

**Loki**  sort of likes these mortals

**Loki**  they've allied themselves to him so  _quickly_

**DumDum** : Ready to work your feminine charms, Captain?

**Sue**  shoots him a dirty look

**Montgomery** : Doogan.

**Montgomery**  exasperated

**Montgomery** : Can you be a pig in the morning?

**DumDum**  chuckles

**Sue** : I'm going to go talk to Agent Carter.

**Sue**  because Peggy always knows what to do

**Sue**  and if she stands around DumDum a little longer she'll end up punching him

**Sue** : I'll make sure you've got a place for the night, Loki.

**Sue** : I promise.

**Loki**  inclines his head in thanks

**Loki** : A meal would be most welcome, if it could be acquired.

**Sue**  grins

**Sue** : I'll see what I can do.

**Sue**  jogs ahead of them

**DumDum**  steps up to take her place

**DumDum** : ...

**DumDum** : I wasn't really being a pig was I?

**Montgomery**  shrugs

**Montgomery** : You tend to bring up Susan's gender in unnecessary situations, sometimes as a punchline.

**Montgomery** : And you seem to do it more frequently in front of new people...

**DumDum**  huffs

**DumDum** : I wasn't trying to be a pig…

 


End file.
